


Kono thrill tomerarenai

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Gen, Horror, Literal Sleeping Together, Movie Night, Silly, Touring
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21228725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Tienes que dejar que ver películas horror y despertarme aterrorizado en plena noche. Siempre lo hiciste, te metes a ver películas que no tendrías que ver y luego o me llamas o saltas en mi cama en horas imprecisadas cuando yo estoy durmiendo. Ha sido tu que dijiste que querías que ver ‘Chakushin Ari’, pues no entiendo de que te quejas.”





	Kono thrill tomerarenai

**Kono thrill tomerarenai**

**(Esta emoción no se parará)**

Nino bostezó.

Estaba cansado después del concertó, pero Aiba había insistido que hicieron algo todos juntos, y los otros como siempre lo habían satisfecho.

Pues se habían encontrado en la habitación de Jun, esparcidos entre la cama y el suelo, mientras decidían lo que hacer.

Habían encendido la televisión, buscando algo de ver juntos. Aiba había tomado posesión del control remoto y se había metido a pasar de canal en canal, hasta que en la pantalla no había aparecido la cara de Shibasaki Kou.

“¡Ah, ella me gusta! ¡Miramos esto!” propuso, metiéndose cómodo en la cama a lado de Nino.

“¿Qué película es?” preguntó Sho, un poco ansiado. La pantalla ahora mostraba a Shibasaki al teléfono con una chica; hubo un grito, antes que la última cayera de un ponte en las vías del tren, acabando con ser atropellada.

Sho sobresaltó, metiéndose una mano frente a los ojos y mirando la televisión a través de los dedos.

Se giró hacia Ohno, que miraba la película con aire absorto.

“Es una película horror, ¿verdad?” le preguntó, en voz quejumbrosa. El Riida rio bajo, asintiendo.

“Aiba-chan, ¿de verdad quieres que a Sho le dé un infarto? ¿No podemos mirar otra cosa?” preguntó Nino, con indiferencia. Masaki sacudió la cabeza, sin dejar de mirar la pantalla.

“¡Quiero verlo! Tendría que ser ‘Chakushin Ari’, la pusieron al cinema el año pasado. No tendría que asustar mucho.” dijo a Sho, para tranquilizarlo.

Sakurai se apoyó con la espalda al borde de la cama, claramente nervioso, y sacudió la cabeza.

“No tengo miedo, no hay nada de qué preocuparse. Sólo me sorprendí, esos es todo.” les dijo, tratando de sonar dignificado.

Nino echó una mirada divertida a Ohno, quien sonrió de vuelta.

Se quedaron viendo la película; o, en alternativa, viendo a Aiba acercarse más y más a Sho, hasta que no se ató a su brazo y escondió la cara en su hombro cada vez que había una escena más impresionante. El mayor, por lo demás, estaba claramente tratando de no hacer lo mismo, no teniendo éxito de relajarse.

De vez en cuando los otros tres lo miraban, riendo.

Llegaron al final de la película, de alguna manera; Ohno y Nino se pusieron en pie de la cama, estirándose, con aire cansado. A Sho y Aiba le tomó más tiempo para levantarse, mientras seguían abrazándose. Los primeros dos, juntos a Sakurai, se fueron hacia la puerta, mientras Masaki titubeaba.

“Jun-kun... ¿puedo quedarme aquí para dormir? ¡Por favor!” se quejó con el menor, quien suspiró y sacudió la cabeza, indicando la puerta.

“Por dios, Masaki, tienes veinte y dos años, ¡no diez! Vete a dormir en tu habitación.” le reprochó, con aire exasperado.

“Pero... Jun...” trató de insistir, pero el menor fue rápido a cerrar la puerta.

“¡Buenas noches!” lo oyeron apenas, antes de encontrarse en el pasillo del hotel.

Ohno y Sho se fueron rápidos a las respectivas habitaciones, mientras Aiba seguía mirando fijo la puerta de la habitación de Matsumoto, y Ninomiya miraba a él con aire travieso. 

“Nino...” trató Masaki, pero ni siquiera él le terminó acabar la frase.

“¡Buenas noches, Aiba-chan!” le dijo, dándole una palmadita en el hombro y yendo hacia su habitación.

Estaba entretenido. Ni siquiera a él le gustaban mucho las películas horror, pero había un límite a cuanto fuera racional asustarse.

Entró en la habitación, cerró la puerta y se echó en la cama, harto.

Se durmió casi inmediatamente.

~

Nino se dio vuelta en la cama, con un gemido amortiguado.

Esperaba de haberlo soñado, pero cuando fue seguro de estar despierto se dio cuenta que efectivamente había alguien que llamaba a su puerta.

Abrió con dificultad los ojos, mirando afuera de la ventana.

Hizo mala cara: aún estaba noche.

Se giró hacia la mesilla, echando una rápida mirada al reloj digital. Maldijo a regañadientes: eran las cuatro de la madrugada.

Se levantó despacio, caminando en paso arrastrados hacia la puerta.

Quienquiera fuera, no se había cansado de llamar, y ese ruido empezaba a penetrarle en el cerebro; sabía ya que iba a tener una migraña, y eso lo irritó aún más.

Abrió la puerta brusco, con instintos homicidas para quien quiera hubiera sido del otro lado.

Tuvo una fracción de segundo para focalizarse en la figura de Aiba, antes que el mayor se colara en la habitación, superándolo y metiéndose en la cama.

Nino se quedó paralizado en el umbral unos segundos, antes de tirar la puerta y encender la luz, entrecerrando los ojos para habituarse.

Aiba estaba acurrucado bajo las sábanas, abrazado a la almohada, con los ojos cerrados.

Nino se dio un puñado dramático en la frente, sentándose a su lado en la cama y dándole un empujón.

“¡Masaki!” siseó, a regañadientes. “Te das cuenta que son las cuatro de la madrugada, ¿_verdad_?”

El mayor levantó la cabeza, mirándolo con aire vagamente culpable. Se sentó, antes de responderle.

“¡Lo siento, Nino! ¡De verdad! Pero tuve miedo, yo... sabes, después de la película...” trató de explicar, sonrojándose.

El menor bofó ruidosamente, dándole un bofetón no muy fuerte en la frente.

“Tienes que dejar que ver películas horror y despertarme aterrorizado en plena noche. Siempre lo hiciste, te metes a ver películas que no tendrías que ver y luego o me llamas o saltas en mi cama en horas imprecisadas cuando _yo_ estoy durmiendo. Ha sido tu que dijiste que querías que ver ‘Chakushin Ari’, pues no entiendo de que te quejas.” descargó, tratando de guardar la voz más baja como posible, dada la hora. “Si te asustan tanto, pues no verlas. O, al menos, ve a despertar alguien otro.” concluyó, amargo.

Aiba se mordió un labio, bajando la cabeza.

“¡Pero eres mi mejor amigo! ¡Y Jun me había echado ya! Nino, por favor, te ruego... ¿puedo dormir aquí?” le pidió, en tono de imploración.

El menor lo miró unos segundos, valuando sus opciones.

Podía decirle que no, y seguir oyéndolo quejarse.

Podía echarle fuera de la habitación, y luego soportar su cara de perro apaleado como mínimo para todo el día siguiente.

…o podía decirle que sí, y resolver el problema de manera civil.

“Vale.” murmuró. “Puedes quedarte. Pero ponte pronto a dormir sin decir nada más sobre la película. Y no tires las sábanas. Y no ronques.” dijo, en voz brusca; no era la primera vez que dormía cerca de su amigo, y sabía lo que esperarse.

A Aiba se le iluminó la cara, y se extendió hacia él para abrazarlo.

“Gracias, ¡Nino! Juro, voy a estar bueno, no te preocupes.” le aseguró, metiéndose de vuelta bajo las sábanas y apoyando la cabeza en la almohada, cerrando pronto los ojos.

Nino se acostó, otra vez.

Esperaba que Aiba no le diera razones para matarlo, mañana siguiente.

~

Durante el desayuno, Nino miraba su taza de café como si quisiera ahogarse dentro de esa.

Aiba estaba a su lado, aparentemente indiferente al malhumor de su amigo.

El primero que les alcanzó a la mesa, fue Ohno.

“Hola.” les dijo, con aire somnoliento.

“Hola.” fue la respuesta de Nino, murmurada, mientras Aiba gritaba un ruidoso ‘¡Buenos días, Riida!’.

“¿Dormiste bien?” preguntó el mayor, echando una mirada interrogativa a Nino.

El último hizo una mueca, bebiendo despacio.

“_Estaba_ durmiendo bien, al menos antes que _él_” indicó a Masaki, sin mirarlo. “viniera a dormir en mi habitación, en mi cama, porque tuvo miedo por esa estúpida película.” respiró hondo. “No contento, esta mañana me dio un infarto, porque nos hemos despertado col móvil que sonaba, y empezó a chillar de no contestar, porque tenía miedo que fuera _Mimiko-chan_.” añadió, a regañadientes.

Ohno rio, pronto parado por un vistazo del menor.

“Lo siento, Nino. Supongo que me dejé sugestionar demasiado.” le dijo Aiba, bajando la cabeza en seña de disculpa.

“No te preocupes, Aiba-chan. La próxima vez que van a llamar a mi puerta en plena noche no voy a contestar. Va a ser menos molesto que sufrir tus histerias para una _película_.” le dijo, y luego sonrió. “Vas a quedarte en el pasillo... a solas… tal vez sonará tu móvil y...”

“¡Nino!” exclamó el mayor, dándole una poco delicada palmadita en el hombro.

Ninomiya rio bajo, y luego se giró hacia Ohno.

“Dudo que va a volver en mi habitación. Espera compañía, esta noche.” le dijo, cogiendo su taza y poniéndose en pie, dejando los dos a la mesa solos.

La mirada de Aiba seguía siendo un poco perturbada.

Y la de Ohno no era mejor. 


End file.
